NepalRawr
NepalRawr |nativename = Federal Democratic Republic of NepalRawr : फेडरल डेमोक्रेटिक गणतन्त्र नेपालrawr Sanghiya Loktāntrik Ganatantra Nepālrawr |founded = December 28, 2007 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of NepalRawr |predicon = Kingdom of Nepal |image = RAWRRAWRRAWR.png |caption = Sayaun Thunga Phool Ka!!! |government = Federal Parliamentary Republic |language = Nepali Other languages spoken |type = Indo-Aryan Tibeto-Burman |capital = Kathmanduball |affiliation = UNball SAARCball |religion = Hinduism Buddhism |friends = UKball Chinaball Tringapore Israelcube Germanyball USAball Canadaball Belgiumball Japanball OhioRawr TampaRawr NantucketRawr Piquarawr Norwayball Indiaball Marathasaur |enemies = Bhutanball Disgrace |likes = Rawr, Gurkhas, Khukuris, Himalayas, Yeti |hates = Earthquake, Bhutan, rebels, Jacksfilms, gypsies, human trafficking, civil unrest, PUBG, Being called "India's Canada" |intospace = No. But can into Everest. |bork = RAWR RAWR/GURKHA GURKHA/Kukri? GURKHA! GURKHA! GURKHA! RAWR!!! |food = Dal, Buffalo, Momo |imagewidth = 200px |reality = ���� Federal Democratic Republic of Nepal ���� |military = }} NepalRawr}} NepalRawr,' '''officially known as the '''Federal Democratic Republic of NepalRawr ' , is a non-ball country landlocked between Indiaball and Chinaball within the Himalayas. He is notable for containing many of the world's highest mountains, including Mount Everest. It has a monster shape because its unique triangular flag is a freak amongst regular flags. Despite this however, Nepalrawr and his flag has his fair share of fans. He is related to Sikkimball, Kashmirball, Arundal Pradeshball, Tibetball, and Bhutanball. He is often depicted as a dragon or dinosaur, because he is of rawr and of Asian. Their National day is May 28 History NepalRawr's exact birth date is unknown, since no written records exist of such; however, he is inferred to be born from a 1ball or from a 2ball, because there are many people from his clay whom look somewhat like a fusion of 2ball and 1ball. He is generally still believed to have been born in 1768, and is assumed to have descended from the Indian princely state Rawrs, notably because of their similar shapes. A small part of his clay was seceded to UKball in 1816 after the Anglo-Nepalese War. It has remained neutral in clay disputes between his neighbours of Indiaball and Chinaball. He is famous for having the highest mountains on his clay, something which Tuvaluball and Maldivesball envy. He is also famous and respected for producing very fierce Gurkha warriors that have fought for UKball against Empire of Japanball and Talibanball, amongst others. In 1996, the Communist Party of Nepal started a violent bid to replace the royal parliamentary system with a people's republic. This led to the long Nepali Civil War and more than 12,000 deaths. On 1 June 2001, there was a massacre in the royal palace. King Birendra, Queen Aishwarya and seven other members of the royal family were killed. The alleged perpetrator was Crown Prince Dipendra, who allegedly committed suicide (he died three days later) shortly thereafter. This outburst was alleged to have been Dipendra's response to his parents' refusal to accept his choice of wife. Nevertheless, there is speculation and doubts among Nepali citizens about who was responsible. Following the carnage, King Birendra's brother Gyanendra inherited the throne. On 1 February 2005, King Gyanendra dismissed the entire government and assumed full executive powers to quash the violent Maoist movement, but this initiative was unsuccessful because a stalemate had developed in which the Maoists were firmly entrenched in large expanses of countryside but could not yet dislodge the military from numerous towns and the largest cities. In September 2005, the Maoists declared a three-month unilateral ceasefire to negotiate. He evolved into republic when the monarchy was abolished in 2008 after a civil war against Monarchists, Republicans and Communists. In 2015, NepalRawr was left unconscious and injured for several days after being struck by a strong earthquake which shook not only his clay, but also Indiaball's. USAball, Chinaball and especially Indiaball, as many other countryballs came to their help. Though, Indiaball is considerably more of a bloody opportunist than one to help people as they were just taking pictures. At the present day Indiaball has imposed blockade on NepalRawr. Personality NepalRawr can be both very fierce and very gentlemanlike, and his 'speech' can often be translated to perfect English that often follows the speech patterns of other (former) Anglospheric countryballs, usually UKball, Indiaball, and Tringapore. Since he is so similar to Indiaball (like Canadaball is to USAball ) Nepalrawr has suspicions that Indiaball has plans to Anschluss him. Maybe one day India and China will split him up like a tasty take. BUT GURKHA WILL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!! Flag Colors Relations Friends * Canadaball - We sometimes both have fears of our bigger sibling anschlussing us one day... * USAball - Thanks for helping me after my 2015 earthquake * UKball - His army has Gurhkas.I like him! * Indiaball - Used to like him but now i hate him (a little bit). We are still stronk together and Hindu brothers, just pls don't anschluss me. * New Zealandball - My Everest friend, we both became the first ones to climb the tallest mountain in the world * UNball - Thanks for giving aid during the earthqauke * OhioRawr, TampaRawr, Piquarawr and NantucketRawr- Best American states ever! * Chileworm, Japanball, Indonesiaball, Iranball - Good Buddies * Chinaball - Largest trade partner and very helpful to us since India blockade us and further before. My party is inspired by him * Tibetball - I don't think much about him but we share Mount Everest, Tibet doesn't like that I have good trade relations with China, but IF I DON'T SHARE GOOD RELATIONS WITH HIM, HOW WOULD I HAVE DONE A REVOLT WITHOUT CHAIRMAN MAO'S GUIDANCE?!! * Daciaball -You do your math work son! मुसाEnemies * Bhutanball - 1990s NEVER FORGET!!! YOU TRAITOR! * Talibanball - Terrified of Gurkha because my soldiers removed him in his own mountains. Don't mess with Gurkha! * Gypsyball - Such disgrace. Why do I even related to that abomination??? * ReichRawr - Bork stealer! RAWR! How to draw Drawing NepalRawr is an very hard due to its unusual shape: # Draw a rectangle # Rub out two triangle shapes from it (the result should be a 5 sided shape that does not self-intersect) # Draw two white figures (one on each "triangle part", the top figure is shaped like a rising sun Not that kind of rising sun and the bottom figure is shaped like a sun with rays pointing out) # Draw an outline of the 5 sided original shape # Colour the 5-sided inner shape red, white and the five sided outer shape blue # Draw teeth on the part that's shaped like this "<" # Draw the eyes (and optionally the eyebrows) and you've finished. Gallery Artworks Sharkomelon – «scourge of the mountains».png NepalRawrGurkha.png Nepali Power!.png 6x6bGpg-0.png G2xvscz.png ILn7moS.png East_Asia.png Nepal and Ohio.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png F2aa36c4715f38d79ee74481cf8ca29f.jpg|Needs better image quality Opera Mundi new.png 28bw7iw2298x.png|Metric convention VoNkUek.png 크리스마스.png M1vdFLd.png 3AUtIho.png Santa's Slaves.png Nepal_credit_to_boomerang24.jpg Nepalrawr.png New Member of Rawr Club.jpeg Comics Ek6gbma.png|credit from Katalpa t7uIJ5m.png|credit from dontfearme22 B7hYDoR.png VPKJMw2.png EOzEtrb.png End of the Indiasaurs.png|Nepal was the only survivor of the British arrival in India. Neighbors.png 392-The-Dragon-King1.png Nepal's Problem.png oYpQlFy.png Slovakia6.png RMgdZoC.png Butterfly Effect.jpg Sd06SiH.png fLVliUe.png YXlC2Mk.png|Adventures of the N countries MyFJetr.png Shark!!.png Can Into Math.png I8ftf11.png ICedUau.png ErQuQ4s.png Nepal's Invention.png Mute Party.png Experience Wilderness.jpg VdW6N0p.png Qjphm54.png Videos COUNTRYBALLS ИСТОРИЯ НЕПАЛА HISTORY OF NEPAL zh:尼泊尔锯齿 ru:Непал tr:Nepalcanavarı Category:Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Buddhist Category:Hindu Category:Nepali Speaking Countryball Category:Rawr Category:Landlocked Category:Tibetan Speaking Countryball Category:Uncolonized Category:Characters Category:Red Blue White Category:Nepalrawr Category:UNball Category:Poor Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Curry Removers